1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speedometers and odometers and to data display systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a speedometer-odometer for a skier or other moving sportsman and to a head-mounted display for the speed-distance information. The display also can be used for other types of data of interest to the wearer.
2. Prior Art
Moll U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,878, issued Apr. 14, 1970, discloses a "Speed and Distance Indicator for a Ski Device". Jander et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,537, issued Apr. 21, 1981, discloses a "Speedometer and/or Odometer for Skiers". Cameron U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,650, issued Oct. 15, 1985, discloses a "Speed and Distance Calculator for Skis". Each of the devices described in these patents uses one or more wheels mounted on the ski for rotation about a horizontal axis and rotated by contact with the medium over which the ski is traveling, namely, the snow or water, and a speed indicator or display incorporated in the ski-mounted unit.